


starwatcher

by ohallows



Series: cloud country [14]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a videogame, Cliche, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, literally the softest goddamn thing, stardew au is back baby!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohallows/pseuds/ohallows
Summary: Hamid - okay, there are a lot of complicated feelings running around and making a complete mess of Hamid’s head, especially recently. He wants to confess to Zolf, he really does, but… well, they run a business together, and if Zolf doesn’t feel the same way (because he doesn’t, because he can’t, because Hamid’s imagined all the little moments between them and given them more meaning than Zolf’s ever intended) then things will just be awkward between them, and that’s not something Hamid is even remotely able to deal with. Zolf is… his best friend, really, him and Azu, and Hamid doesn’t want to lose Zolf just because he - just because he can’t get a hold of his stupid crush.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Zolf Smith
Series: cloud country [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407277
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	starwatcher

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my head for OVER A YEAR AT THIS POINT but these two IDIOTS took so long to GET HERE breathes anyway. i hope you all enjoy.

Water laps gently against the wooden pegs of the dock as Hamid gently kicks his feet back and forth, ignoring the strange feeling of the seaweed brushing past his skin. The sun is setting in the distance, barely a sliver left on the horizon, and the sky is awash in pale pinks and purples and reds and oranges. It’s warm out, but there’s a briskness to the air that means fall is coming soon. The leaves on the trees have  _ just  _ begun to change color, turning from a bright green to a burnished gold, but it’ll be a while still before they begin falling. 

Hamid’s been sitting here on the edge for a bit, trousers rolled up to his knees as his legs dangle off the edge. He’s a bit early - it’s the day of the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies, and he and Zolf had both decided to meet here at the secret pier once the sun set to watch it together. Just like last year. Just like  _ last year  _ when Hamid  _ realised  _ that his feelings for Zolf weren’t only friendly, even if it took him nearly six months after the fact to come to terms with it. 

Gods… he’s been in Dunnock Town for so long, now. Nearly two years - will be two years in a few months, give or take. Hamid never realised how comfortable he would be here; honestly, upon moving, he thought he would only last a few days,  _ maybe  _ a couple weeks, and then be begging his parents to let him come home, where he’d be forced to work in the banks for the rest of his life. 

He would have been absolutely miserable, there. Even the thought is such a stark contrast from where Hamid is now, it almost feels laughable. Him, working at a  _ bank?  _ When he could be here, with his  _ friends? _ He can’t believe that he ever really thought doing anything else could be an option. 

It’s hard to remember a time when he was this  _ happy,  _ before now. His friends have helped so much with that; he doesn’t know how he’ll ever repay them, for making him feel so welcome here. Azu and Sasha and Grizzop… they’ve all made this feel like home in a way that Hamid never thought it would. 

And... then there’s Zolf. 

Hamid - okay, there are a lot of complicated feelings running around and making a complete  _ mess  _ of Hamid’s head, especially recently. He  _ wants  _ to confess to Zolf, he really does, but… well, they run a business together, and if Zolf doesn’t feel the same way (because he  _ doesn’t,  _ because he  _ can’t,  _ because Hamid’s imagined all the little moments between them and given them more meaning than Zolf’s ever intended) then things will just be  _ awkward  _ between them, and that’s not something Hamid is even remotely able to deal with. Zolf is… his best friend, really, him and Azu, and Hamid doesn’t want to lose Zolf just because he - just because he can’t get a hold of his  _ stupid  _ crush. 

“Ugghhhhh,” he moans in frustration, falling back until he’s laying on the dock, uncomfortable on the wood. Saira and Aziza and Azu were right, because of  _ course  _ they were, and now Hamid can’t stop thinking about how rough Zolf’s hands are, how much he cares about all of them (even if it’s covered by a veneer of grumpiness), how warm he is when he lets Hamid lean against him…  _ gods.  _ It’s doing his  _ head  _ in, keeping this down. A resolve strengthens in his chest. He needs to tell Zolf, and soon, before this just continues building up and makes him pop. 

The sun sets as he lies there, just turning everything over in his mind; it’s still not dark enough for him to see the stars, but it won’t be like this for long. The days are getting shorter and shorter, light turning to dark much earlier than Hamid would like it to. 

Footsteps creak on the dock behind him, and Hamid sits up quickly, whipping his head around. He knows  _ who  _ it is, of course - knew the second that he heard every other step be a solid wooden thunk from Zolf’s prosthetic leg, but he still turns around as though anyone else will be there. 

Zolf gives him a wave. “Hey, Hamid,” he calls, and Hamid  _ knows  _ he’s being dramatic even as he latches onto the fondness in Zolf’s tone. 

“Hi,” he says back, voice  _ just  _ a bit higher than he means it to come out, and covers it quickly with a cough. “I got here a bit early.”

“Can see that,” Zolf teases, and makes his way down the dock until he’s leaning on the pole next to Hamid. “How’s the shop?”

“Oh! Oh, er - bit of a light day. I think everyone was getting ready for tonight,” Hamid says, as though he didn’t spend two hours in front of his mirror, panicking as he videocalled Aziza and Saira, swapping between outfits until they all decided on one that made him look great. It’s not like it even  _ matters,  _ considering it’s dark out and the lights from the two lanterns set on the end of the dock just cast shadows over the two of them, and the light of the moon above isn’t bright enough to do more than make Zolf look even  _ more  _ handsome than he normally does. Damn. 

Zolf isn’t privy to his internal monologue, though, and takes Hamid at face value as he finally sits next to him. There’s something slung over his shoulder, dark and thick, and Hamid tilts his head.

“What’s that?” Hamid asks, and pulls one of his legs out of the ocean, balancing it on the edge of the dock as he rests his chin on his hands atop it. 

“I, er - brought a blanket?” Zolf says, and it sounds like a question even as he pulls it off his shoulder and holds the blanket in his hands.

“You brought a blanket?” Hamid parrots, sounding more than a little dumbstruck, and Zolf immediately flushes, running a hand along the back of his neck.

“Since you stole my jacket last year, and everything. Figured you might - I mean, it gets  _ cold  _ and all, so I thought this would, er, help? Sorry, it - it was a stupid idea, I should have just -“

“No, Zolf, I -“ Hamid says, cutting him off. He reaches out to lay a hand on Zolf’s shoulder to reassure him, but thinks better of it before he can. Instead, he acts like he was reaching for the blanket the whole time, and pulls it out of Zolf’s grip. The blanket is soft, and it smells like him, and Hamid can feel his stupid, traitorous heart beating triple time in his chest because Zolf brought it for  _ him,  _ and he’s just so effortlessly genuine that Hamid nearly wants to scream from how overwhelming it is. “Thank you, I - I am a bit cold, actually.” 

He’s not lying; with the sun gone, most of the heat is too, and he wraps the blanket around one of his shoulders before offering the other end to Zolf. Zolf takes it and pulls it around his own shoulder; Hamid realises his mistake a moment too late. The blanket isn’t huge, and he ends up with the entire left side of his body pressed up against Zolf’s, unable to move away. He’s terrified Zolf will be able to feel his heart beating even faster, every time they shift against each other. 

Above them, the stars glow and twinkle, shining down over the ocean. Zolf feels tense, next to him, and when Hamid carefully,  _ carefully  _ looks at him out of the corner of his eye, he can tell Zolf is on the verge of saying something.

“Hamid, I -“ Zolf starts, but he’s cut off as the speakers crackle to life above them, and Hamid jumps a bit. Mayor Gussett’s voice comes out over them, and Hamid turns to look at the main dock, where nearly half the town is stood. 

“Good evening, everyone!” he calls, sounding as cheery as he always is. “We’ll be setting the lantern off soon, so get ready to see all the jellyfish!”

A cheer goes up from the crowd, and then Hamid watches as the small boat carrying the lantern rides off through the waves, blinking into the darkness until it vanishes over the horizon. 

It was a gorgeous sight last year, and it’s much the same this year. Even though Hamid isn’t seeing majesty for the first time, there’s still a sense of wonder as the jellyfish float toward them, bourne along unceasingly by the currents of the ocean.

“They’re  _ beautiful,”  _ Hamid murmurs, staring out at the ocean as the soft glow from the jellyfish light up the space around them. They bob along, carried by the current, and Hamid leans a bit farther over the dock to spot a small green one gently floating around them. The blanket slips off his shoulders, sliding down until it sits on the dock. 

“Yeah,” Zolf says, nearly inaudible, and there’s  _ something  _ in his voice that makes Hamid turn to face him. 

Zolf is looking directly at him, and his shoulders are a solid line of tension, but there’s something familiar in his eyes, something that Hamid recognises only because he’s been so afraid that Zolf will see the same feeling in his eyes anytime he looks at him. His heart pounds, and he forgets the jellyfish, forgets everything except Zolf right in front of him as he leans forward and takes Zolf’s hand in his. 

“Is this… okay?” he whispers, as though anything louder will break this moment. It feels like they’re frozen in time, and everything else around them has melted away while they look at each other, both refusing to look away.

“Yeah,” Zolf murmurs, not moving back.

Hamid doesn’t second guess it, when he rests one hand against Zolf’s chest and feels his heart beating quickly, thrumming like a hummingbird. He doesn’t second guess it when his other hand comes up to rest on the side of Zolf’s face, pulling him closer. He doesn’t second guess it, when he finally,  _ finally  _ leans in.

Their lips brush together, and something about it feels  _ right _ . Hamid’s eyes slip closed, and he runs his thumb against Zolf’s cheekbone. Neither of them move, for a moment, and then it’s like a dam breaks as Zolf wraps his arms around Hamid’s back and pulls him closer. 

It’s not fireworks, not really. It’s  _ more _ than that, it’s - it’s the culmination of months of shared glances and secret smiles and hands brushing against each other in the dark, of unspoken desires and thoughts all wrapped up in one shiny bow. Hamid thinks it might be the best kiss he’s ever had in his life, and then Zolf’s hand is on his chin, tilting his head up slightly, and Hamid immediately stops being able to really think as the touch sends shivers down his spine. 

Hamid sits up on his knees and pushes Zolf back against the post, fingers tangling in his hair as the kiss gets more desperate. Zolf’s hands slip down until they’re resting on Hamid’s waist, just holding him in place. It feels  _ right,  _ and Hamid realises he would be happy to stay like this forever. 

However, he  _ does  _ need to breathe. He pulls back first, dropping his head to rest on Zolf’s shoulder, breaths coming in short gasps. His fingers continue to card through Zolf’s hair; an errant thought is spent marvelling at how soft it is, but Hamid knows one of them needs to say something, and it’s most likely going to be him. 

He looks up at Zolf, finally; his lips are spit-slick and red, and Hamid has to fight not to lean back in again and ravish him. 

“I really like you,” Hamid confesses, closing his eyes so he isn’t tempted. Zolf pulls him closer, foreheads resting against each other. “Like,  _ really _ like. My sisters won’t stop teasing me about it.”

Zolf laughs, and his chest rumbles against Hamid’s hand. “Feryn wouldn’t let up, either. And, er, in case it wasn't clear, I - well, er, really like you too. So.”

It’s ridiculous, after having been kissed within an inch of his life, that the idea of Zolf reciprocating his crush still sends thrills through him. “Really?” he asks, and then wishes he could take it back when it comes out sounding so…  _ so.  _ He doesn’t know how to describe it; higher brain function has mostly disappeared, but Zolf just laughs.

“Hamid, I’ve been - I’ve been interested in you since a few weeks after you moved here. I - I mean, Feryn picked up on it before I even did, but - I was so, er, nervous, because I thought you’d figure it out. Er. Especially after - especially after the holidays.”

“Wait, you - what - really?” Hamid asks, and Zolf’s cheeks get redder as he runs a hand through his hair. 

“Yeah, er - don’t - look, it’s stupid and I know it’s been a while, but I -“

“No, Zolf, er, I have… too?” Hamid says, and Zolf raises an eyebrow when it comes out like a question. “Sorry, sorry! Er - I mean, I thought you were handsome when I first moved here, of course, because you  _ are,  _ but I really I didn’t know how serious it was then. Er. I’ve liked you for a while. At - at least since the holidays, but… probably longer. I just didn’t  _ let  _ myself. I - I was scared, really? That… Zolf, you’re one of my best friends, and I didn’t want to… ruin… t-that.”

Zolf presses a kiss to his cheek, and then stays there, forehead resting against the side of Hamid’s head. “You definitely didn’t,” he reassures. “Promise.”

Hamid leans into him, one hand coming up to press against Zolf’s cheek, and then he pulls back; disappointment shines in Zolf’s eyes for half a second before Hamid presses their lips together again. 

They kiss lazily for a bit; Hamid’s a bit sad about missing the rest of the jellyfish as they travel across the ocean, but he isn’t about to  _ stop  _ kissing Zolf just to see it. 

Eventually, they’re left sitting on the dock in the dark; Hamid’s lips are sore from kissing Zolf, but he doesn’t have any regrets. They’re cuddled up under the blanket together, Zolf resting up against one of the posts while Hamid sits between his legs, back to his chest. Their hands are tangled together, Hamid playing with Zolf’s fingers and running his own across the scars and calluses on his skin. 

“Feryn’s going to be insufferable,” Zolf finally murmurs, lips brushing the shell of Hamid’s ear. 

He can’t help but laugh. “Do you think they’ve taken bets about us?” he asks, and he can feel Zolf’s chest rumbling when he laughs too, where he’s pressed up against it. He could get used to the feeling. 

“Almost definitely,” Zolf murmurs, resting his forehead against his. “Sasha probably won.”

Hamid hums. “My vote’s on Grizzop, honestly.”

“Hmm,” Zolf says, and Hamid can recognise the tone in his voice. “Want to put money on it?”

Hamid shoves at his arm, but not hard, and Zolf just wraps it back around his chest in retaliation, holding him in place.

“We  _ should _ get going,” Zolf finally says, looking at his watch. “It’s past midnight, and you do still have to work tomorrow.”

“Mmm,” Hamid hums in protest, but he knows Zolf is right. “What if we stay here forever?”

“Well, we’ll probably fall into the water the second I nod off,” Zolf says. “So unless you like being soaked through -“

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Hamid capitulates, but he still waits for Zolf to carefully move out from behind him and stand before he moves himself. Zolf reaches down a hand and Hamid takes it, letting himself be pulled back up to standing. 

“Do you… want to come back to mine?” Hamid asks, intentionally not looking at Zolf’s face. “Not - gods, that came out wrong, I just - you’re very warm, and I’m tired, and I kind of would like to wake up next to you in the morning but you can say no if you -“

“Hamid,” Zolf says, and Hamid finally looks up at him to see a small smile on his face. “We, er - there are some things we’ll need to talk about, before -” 

Hamid brings Zolf’s hand up to his mouth and presses a kiss to his knuckles. “We can talk tomorrow,” he offers. “Right now, I’m tired, and I just want to go to sleep. With - with you, er - if you… don’t mind?” 

He’s half expecting Zolf to say no, to tell him that they only just confessed and that he needs some time before sleeping next to Hamid, but then he nods.

“Okay,” he says, and then again. “Okay.” He sounds much more certain the second time, and Hamid smiles up at him. 

“Carry me?” Hamid asks, and Zolf shakes his head, sighing fondly. 

“You’re lucky I like you,” he says, clearly not serious, and Hamid hides a smile as Zolf turns. He hoists Hamid up on his back and Hamid wraps his arms around Zolf’s neck, pressing a kiss to the space under his ear. Zolf carefully holds onto his legs balancing Hamid as he rests on his back. 

Hamid’s eyes slip shut as he rests on Zolf’s back, lulled into a state half between asleep and awake from Zolf’s steps across the beach and through the town. 

Zolf  _ is  _ right, of course. There is a lot to talk about - whatever Zolf wanted to address, and then whether or not they’re keeping it a secret, or who to tell, or  _ how  _ to tell them… but. Hamid wraps his arms tighter around Zolf’s shoulders, and lets himself not think for a bit. 

They can talk tomorrow. They have… all the time they want.


End file.
